The present disclosure is directed to high pressure fluid rotary nozzle systems. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an apparatus for positioning flexible tube cleaning lances in registry with a heat exchanger tube sheet.
Conventional lance positioner frames are rigid frame structures that can be assembled adjacent a heat exchanger once the tube sheet flange cover has been removed. Such assemblies are heavy, generally awkward to set up and utilize, and most require a substantial amount of space adjacent to or in line with the tube sheet which may limit the feasibility of using such assemblies. A guide tube between the lance drive assembly and the tube sheet minimizes inadvertent spray release from the high pressure nozzle. Additionally, the guide tubes serve to properly position the lance and high pressure nozzle for repeatable insertion into the tube sheet for cleaning.
When it is desired to drive two or more lances at the same time to and from the tube sheet, sets of guide tubes guide the lances and prevent fluid from escaping the tube sheet inadvertently. An adjustable spreader may be fastened between the distal ends of the guide tubes, adjacent the tube sheet, to adjust the spacing of the distal ends of the guide tubes so as to precisely register with the particular tubes in the tube sheet to be cleaned. This adjustable spreader is located adjacent the tube sheet. The spreader can be manually readjusted to match the tube spacing in the tube sheet to accommodate the installation of differently sized guide tubes. What is needed is a device that can adjust guide tubes simply from a position spaced away from the tube sheet.